Star Rangers: Awakening
by Mystra99
Summary: On a hostile planet Black-Jaguar sentinel and Wolf guide finally meet. First story in the Star Rangers AU series.
Disclaimer: The main characters are not mine, this is an amateur effort written purely for the fun of it, and no money has exchanged hands. It is not intended to breach the copyright of Paramount and Pet Fly Productions.

 **denotes telepathic communication**

 **Star Rangers: Awakening**

By Mystra99

 _The young boy silently followed the bronze skinned warrior through the dense jungle growth. Tilting his head, he listened to the myriad life forms moving through the dense foliage surrounding them. A small breeze carried their scents to his nose and he automatically catalogued the input. Monkeys played in the trees a few yards away and further out a large cat stalked its prey. The jungle was teeming with life. Unlike the overpowering sights, sounds and smells of the spaceport, which had been painful and made him feel sick, those of the jungle were soothing almost welcoming. It was as if he belonged here, like he had finally come home._

 _Ahead the warrior monitored his young charge closely. The boy had been stubborn and defiant when he had awoken on the ship and discovered that he was no longer on his home world. The sensory overload he had experienced at the spaceport had sapped much of the boy's energy and now, as the jungle worked its magic on him, all defiance had fled. Noticing the slight tilt of the head and the flaring nostrils, he became even more convinced that his actions were right. This child was one of them and for his own sake must be initiated into the ways of his people._

 _Abruptly, the path they had been following ended and they gazed out upon a valley nestled in the heart of the jungle. Stonewalls encompassed a city of gleaming white stone. Beyond the city, fertile fields and orchards sprawled across the vale and in the distance, the reflection of sunlight on water marked the site of a large lake. To the right, hills rose gently from the valley floor. Dominating the hillside were three large stone structures._

 _A tug on his arm broke the boy from his contemplation of the pastoral scene and he reluctantly followed his captor as he began the descent to the basin below. He was tired. The chaos of the spaceport and the trek through the humid tropical clime had sapped his strength and he could no longer keep his fear at bay. Where was he and why had he been taken from his home? Did his father know he was missing? True, the warrior had not harmed him, but what did he want?_

 _To distract himself from his fear, the boy turned his attention to studying his new surroundings. The warrior led them past the gates to the city and through the fields toward the hills he had glimpsed rising in the distance. As they drew near the hills, the three structures that had caught his eye resolved themselves into stone pyramids. At the base of the largest hill stood two large flat-topped pyramids while farther up a third smaller pyramid gleamed brightly. Two large statues of a snarling cat guarded the steps leading to the door of the smaller structure. The boy stopped in shock. The temples of Senatobia were well known but few ever saw them. Off-worlders were restricted to the spaceport. Those who came to Senatobia to engage the services of a sentinel/guide pair contracted with the sentinel guild at the spaceport. The jungles of Senatobia were strictly off limits. Those foolish enough to venture beyond the allowed borders never returned._

 _As the warrior led him toward the stone steps the boy tried to remember what he had learned about the home world of the sentinels. The city they had passed was the center of trade and interaction for the sentinel clans and home to the artisans, craftsmen, scholars and scientists of this world. The two large pyramids were the temples where sentinels and guides went to be trained. Sentinels were humans born with a genetic advantage. All five senses were enhanced way beyond the normal range. They were also born warriors with increased strength, stamina and more highly developed reflexes and instincts. Their innate ability with weaponry and tactics coupled with their almost feral nature in battle made them sought after as soldiers. But that was not their only usefulness. Sentinel senses were more sensitive and accurate then many of the high tech surveillance devices and laboratories in existence. They were highly valued by police agencies, exploration teams, and search and rescue squads as well as being prized as bodyguards and spies. While their skills made them formidable they also made them vulnerable. To use their skills to the fullest sentinels needed a companion to help them manage the vast amount of sensory input they received. A guide was a sentinel's constant companion. It was the guide who monitored their_ sentinel's _environment and maintained his health. Guides also acted as an anchor for a sentinel allowing him to push his senses to the fullest without overload. They trained their sentinel in the use of their talents and devised unique solutions to any problems that might plague their charge. It was a guide's duty to make sure his sentinel was healthy, fit, well trained, and emotionally balanced so that he was always ready to carry out his duties. As well as being scholars, guides were also empaths allowing them to monitor their sentinel's well-being and help curb the more violent of the sentinel instincts. Like enhanced senses, empathy was valued by the same agencies that often sought out sentinels. It was impossible to lie to or hide from an empath. If the empath was strong enough, they could even influence the emotions of those around them. This made them valued but feared. Fortunately, sentinels and guides lived by a very strict code governing when and how their talents should be used. Misuse of their talents by a sentinel or guide was almost unheard of. On those rare occasions when a rouge talent had been discovered their sentinel and guide brethren had dealt with the offender swiftly and permanently. So a sentinel/guide pair was a rare prize for any agency lucky enough to engage their services. The guildhall never lacked for offers to a skilled sentinel/guide team._

 _But, sentinels and guides were not the only talented people on Senatobia. The boy glanced at the door to the temple he was fast approaching. Senatobia was also the home of shamans. Senatobia was a sentient world that guarded her charges jealously. Those unlucky enough to come to this world as enemies never left. Shamans were the voice and instruments of the planet's power. They could literally move heaven and earth, as well as control fire and water. The spiritual leaders of the people, they walked in this world and that of the powerful spirits that guided their people. And, he was being taken to see the head shaman. The door to the Temple of the Shamans opened and the frightened boy had no choice but to enter._

 _Inside the temple was cool and the faint smell of incense hung in the air. Torches flickered in wall scones and reflected off the stone walls illuminating the area. At the far end sat a stone altar flanked by statues of a large feline. Candles burned brightly on the altar and a stream of fragrant smoke curled lazily from a small ceramic bowl. There was a feeling of serenity in the room and as they made their way to stand before the altar the boy felt himself relaxing. The sound of stone moving and the entry of a third person into the room did not break through the feeling of calm that had wrapped around him since entering the temple._

 _"Welcome young one, do not be afraid." Turning he found a woman watching them. There was no sign of the door through which she had entered. The woman appeared young but her eyes were old. They were dark brown like her hair and seemed to look right into the deepest parts of him. Her skin was a light caramel and she was dressed in a simple green dress. She glanced at the warrior and concern darkened her eyes but then she turned back to the boy and smiled. "You must be tired and hungry from your long trip. Would you like something to eat?"_

 _The thought of food made the boy's stomach growl. "I'll take that as a yes." The woman's laughter was infectious and the boy smiled shyly. "Please follow me." The woman led them to a small room. Large fluffy pillows were strewn around a low table on which platters of fruit, bread and cheese along with a pitcher of cool water waited. Making sure the boy was comfortable and busily engaged in filling his empty stomach, the two adults stepped out of the room to converse._

 _"Miko what have you done?" The woman glared at her companion. "Are you insane?"_

 _"Peace Elana, I did what was necessary. That boy is Alira's son. He has the gifts and without help he is doomed. No one saw me take him and when you have done what is necessary I will return him to his father."_

 _"You can not be certain that he is Alira's child. Nor do you know if he has the gifts"_

 _"Oh, I'm certain and if you test him you will be certain as well." Miko glanced into the room at the boy. "That child is Alira's son and a sentinel." He turned to face Elana. "Shaman as the boy's uncle I request he be tested according to the ancient rites."_

 _Elana studied the warrior. Sensing his earnestness she finally nodded. "Very well, it will be as you ask." Turning she entered the room and walked over to the boy. Gracefully, she sat down on the cushions beside him. "Feeling better."_

 _The boy gave a shy smiled and nodded._

 _"Good, my name is Elana what's yours?"_

 _"Jim. Are you a shaman?"_

 _Elana smiled. The youngster had courage. "Yes, Jim I am."_

 _The young face twisted in confusion. "But, what does a shaman want with me? Why am I here?"_

 _Elana sighed. "It's a little complicated to explain. Do you know what a sentinel is?" At the boy's nod, she continued. "Good. My job is to test young boys and girls like you and see if they are sentinels."_

 _"But sentinels come from Senatobia, I'm from Cascade."_

 _"I know but Miko thinks that you might be a sentinel and he is worried about you. What do you say I test you and we prove to Miko that you are not a sentinel, then he can take you home to your father?"_

 _"Will it hurt?" Jim hated tests._

 _"No, young one, it does not hurt."_

 _"OK." He was still confused but if this test thing got him back home he'd do it._

 _"Good come with me." Rising to her feet Elana held out her hand and helped the boy up then led him down the narrow corridors of the temple to the secret room hidden at its heart. Opening the door she motioned the boy inside. "I want you to go inside and wait for me, OK? Feel free to look around. It's a very interesting room."_

 _Jim watched the door close behind the shaman with trepidation then turned to look around the room. "Wow." The room was similar to the one he had just been in, minus the cushions and table. But unlike that one, which had been unadorned, the walls, ceiling, and floor of this room was covered with intricate carvings. Pushing his fear to the back of his mind, he began wandering around the room studying the interesting shapes. The carvings were all of animals. If it walked, swam or flew on any human world it was represented here. As he wandered one carving in particular caught his attention. About half way up the back wall was a picture of a large feline. The moment his eyes locked on it time seemed to freeze. The shape seemed to glow with a golden light and he was powerless to lower his gaze. A wave of dizziness washed over him and the room spun. When the vertigo passed he found himself standing in a clearing surrounded by jungle. Funny he didn't remember leaving the small stone room with its weird artwork. How did he get here and more importantly how did he get back? A flicker of movement drew his gaze to the right and he froze as a sleek black shape glided into the clearing. The large black jaguar sauntered across the clearing to stand before the stunned boy. Large golden eyes stared into confused blue as each took measure of the other. As soon as he looked into the golden gaze Jim knew he had nothing to fear. Instinct sent him forward. Dropping to his knees, he wrapped both arms around the thick black neck and buried his face in the soft fur. Waves of affection and amusement flooded through him as the cat evaluated his new charge. Satisfied with what he saw the jaguar rubbed his head against the boy's cheek as a loud purr rumbled from its body. Sometime later Jim lifted his head and removed his arms from the jaguar's neck. A deep weariness was creeping through his body. Dropping to sit on the ground he stared bemusedly at the big black cat. A butt from the large head tipped him over and he flopped backward to lie prone on the soft grass. Eyes half closed he felt the warm body curl up next to him and a large head rest on his chest. His body vibrated with the purr coming from the contented cat. The jaguar waited until he felt the boy fall asleep. Then it stood and looked down at the sleeping form. The large black shape began to blur as the cat stepped forward and flowed into the sleeping form of its human charge. Sentinel and spirit guide became one._

 _In the room adjacent to the joining chamber Elana stood before a stone altar and gazed into a pan of clear water. Passing her hand over the pan she murmured a phrase in the ancient tongue. The surface of the water rippled and an image of the boy appeared in its depths. Elana watched the youth wander around the room inspecting the designs carved on the walls. She knew the moment contact was made. Staring into the depths of the scrying bowl she watched as young sentinel confronted his spirit animal for the first time. As boy and cat melded Elana gave a sigh of satisfaction. The joining was complete._

 _The water rippled and the jungle faded to be replaced with the image of the boy sleeping soundly on the floor of the joining chamber. With a wave of her hand Elana ended the spell and the image faded from the water. Stepping away from the altar she slumped down on a nearby bench and rested her head in her hands. Sweet goddess. A black-jaguar sentinel. Sentinels and guides varied in strength and skill. In the joining ritual a sentinel called to the spirit animal that was his match. The most powerful spirit animal a sentinel could possess was the black jaguar. But it was a rare sentinel who could bind the powerful spirit to them. The last black-jaguar sentinel had lived over 150 years ago. Black-jaguar sentinels were only born in times of great change and chaos when their strength and leadership were needed to insure the survival of the clans. For one to be born now meant the destruction she had foreseen was drawing near. While she was grateful for the sign that the gods were watching over the clans and had sent a strong sentinel to lead in the time of darkness Elana was worried. Like sentinels, guides also joined with a spirit animal. The only match for a black-jaguar sentinel was a wolf guide. Unfortunately, as far as Elana knew there were no wolf guides alive at this time. She had a powerful sentinel being raised off world by those unfamiliar with a sentinel's needs and without a guide. Goddess help us all._

 _Pulling herself together Elana left to see to their newest sentinel. The boy was still lying on the stone floor sleeping the sleep of utter exhaustion. Kneeling down she examined him carefully. If she had any doubts that what she had seen was real they were quickly dispersed by the sight of the crystal medallion hanging from the boy's neck. A clear circular crystal lay just beneath the boy's collarbone and was surrounded by a thin circle of silvery-white metal upon which were engraved ancient symbols of power. Strands of silvery metal flowed from the sides of the circle to form a solid band, which encircled the boy's neck. The metal was unbroken and there was no sign of a clasp of any type. The necklace was made of spirit metal formed from the essences of spirit animal and sentinel by the joining. It could never be removed. As the boy grew the necklace would adjust staying always the perfect length. At his death the talisman would return to the realm of the spirits but as long as the young sentinel lived the pendant would remain as a tangible sign of his power. Leaning forward Elana gazed into the crystal. The image of a large black jaguar gazed back at her from within its crystalline depths. There could be no doubts as to the boy's power. Calling Miko she instructed him to take the child to a chamber to rest. She had a great deal of work to do before the young sentinel awoke._

 _Miko watched the sleeping figure of his nephew. Alira's child. He had hated to take the child from his home but William Ellison was not a sentinel, he did not understand the dangers lack of joining brought to the gifted. Joining with a spirit animal was vital for a sentinel's well being. To deny the joining was to court death. At least that danger no longer loomed over them. Still the child's path would not be an easy one. To be raised among the non-gifted separated from the planet, which nurtured his kind, no, his path would not be easy but he was strong. His spirit animal would guide and protect him. It would give him the strength to fulfill his destiny._

 _Miko looked up as Elana entered the room. In her hands was a tray laden with candles, incense and tools of the shaman's trade. Glancing at the tray Miko raised worried eyes to the shaman. "Is something wrong? I was right, he is a sentinel, isn't he?"_

 _Elana gave the worried uncle a tired smile. "Yes, Miko you were correct. He would have died if you had not brought him here and that would have been tragic for our people." She placed the tray on the table beside the cot. "But there is another problem. The boy's gifts are strong and without the proper guide to bond with him he will not be able to control his powers." She brushed her fingers through the boy's soft brown hair. "He will go insane and die."_

 _"What? Surely you can find him a guide, someone willing to live off world?"_

 _"It's not that easy, my friend. Look into the joining crystal."_

 _Confused Miko lifted the boy's pendant and glanced into the crystal's depths. "What the hell!" He looked at Elana. "Is that..?"_

 _"Yes, that is the black-jaguar. Changes are coming Miko. I have seen death and destruction for our world. This young one is the hope for our future. He must not die. I have spoken with the spirits, a wolf guide will this night enter into this plane. But until the guide grows to adulthood and the two meet, Jim's gifts must be bound."_

 _"Bound? How? What do you mean?"_

 _Elana brushed her fingers lightly over the cheek of the sleeping boy. "His powers will remain dormant unless he is in danger or until he is in the presence of his true guide."_

 _"Without his powers he will be vulnerable. The medallion marks him as one of us. How can he survive without the protection his senses bring?"_

 _The shaman smiled. "Do not worry Miko. The jaguar is wise. He will awaken when his charge has need. He will control the senses until the sentinel is ready to assume that responsibility. Now leave us. I will do what must be done then you must return him to his home. No," Elana shook her head at the look on Miko's face. "Fate has decreed that this one live among the ungifted. We can not alter his path." With a nod of acceptance Miko glanced once more at the sleeping form of his nephew then left, leaving the shaman to her work._

 _Arranging the candles, Elana lit the incense and breathed in the fragrant smoke. Placing her right hand on the crystal pendant and her left hand on the boy's forehead she began chanting in the ancient tongue. An image of a large black feline appeared in her mind's eye. Power gathered and Elana felt the bands of the binding spell settle into place. The black jaguar lay down, rested his massive head on his paws, closed his golden eyes and slept. Ending the chant Elana lifted her hands from the boy and allowed her body to slump wearily. It was done._

 _Elana watched as Miko carried the sleeping boy down the steep steps of the temple. A chill swept through her body as she thought of what she had foreseen. Death was coming for them. Nothing could stop it but the child gave her hope. The spirits had a plan. Jim would do his part and she would do hers and somehow the people would survive the coming storm._

Ranger Lieutenant James Ellison groaned as the ship's computer chimed a wake up call. Sitting up on his bunk he ran a hand through his short brown hair and tried to make sense out of the strange dream he'd had. That was the third time he'd dreamed about the temple. Reaching up he touched the crystal pendant hanging around his neck. This didn't feel like a regular dream. The images were clear, sharp, it was more like a memory or a vision. Damn, every time he had a vision dream, trouble followed. Rising from his bunk he hurried to shower and dress.

As he performed his mourning routine his mind returned to the dream. When he was seven years old a strange man had taken him from his father's house. Three days later he had been returned wearing the crystal necklace. Nothing was ever said about the incident. It wasn't until he left home and joined the military that he had any inclination that he was a sentinel. Oh, his father had known. He could remember William Ellison taking him to an office building and telling him to listen to the conversations in certain rooms. Since failure was met with painful consequences his hearing would suddenly become acute and he would dutifully relay to his father what was being said. But the word sentinel was never spoken. He had been ordered to keep the pendant hidden and to tell no one about what he could do. To William Ellison business was everything. He viewed Jim's enhanced senses as tools to be used to get ahead in the corporate world, a means for getting ahead of the competition. The senior Ellison had tried to instill this philosophy into his son with no success. Jim had no interest in business and the competitiveness William had tried to hammer into him and his younger brother Steven had only succeeded in driving them apart. When he turned eighteen he had left home, joined the military and never looked back.

It was while serving with the armed forces that he had learned who and what he was. After boot camp his drill sergeant had pulled him aside and offered him a chance to join the Commandos. Commandos were the elite of the military. They were trained to fight on land, sea, air and in the cold vacuum of space. A commando team was literally trained to go anywhere and handle anything, alone with no backup or support. Only about one soldier in a thousand was invited to try out for their ranks. Out of those selected only ten percent made it to the end of training and found a place on the teams. The training had been hell. It had taken all his strength, stamina, brains and sheer stubborn willpower to survive the course. He could still remember the look on his training officer's face as he had staggered up to him after passing the last rigorous test. The man had been proud of him. For the first time in his life he had felt accepted, like he belonged.

Because of his high scores he had been assigned to the Omega team. Like the name implied the Omega team was expected to succeed when all others failed. It was when he joined Omega that he met his first sentinel/guide pair. Marcus had noticed his medallion and asked him who his guide was. The shock on the man's face when he learned that Jim did not have a guide was his first clue that he was different from other sentinels. Paul, Marcus's sentinel, had examined Jim's pendant and paled when he saw the image in its depths. From that moment on the two had taken him under their wing and taught him about his heritage. Marcus had also insisted on training Jim in basic sensory control. It had not taken the guide long to realize that Jim used his senses instinctively. They only activated in times of danger and more or less managed themselves. Jim had not seen the need to learn the techniques. But Marcus had been adamant. The guide had insisted that Jim's senses would not stay on automatic forever. One day they would come fully on-line and Jim would need at least some rudimentary control to manage them. Sadness tugged at him as he remembered the sentinel/guide pair that had been his first true friends. When he joined Omega the forces of the United Earth Territories had already been at war with an alien race called the Katsura for five years. Six months into his second year at war Marcus and Paul had been killed on a covert-ops mission. The only comfort Jim had been able to find in their deaths was that they had been spared witnessing the destruction of their home world.

No one ever really figured out what exactly started the war. One minute humans and Katsura, a race of feline warriors, were sharing space and the next it was all out war. The Katsura were masters at the art of war and the UET forces found themselves hard pressed on all fronts. Intelligence from commando teams and sentinel/guide spies was crucial in planning a defense and striking back at the enemy. The war was long and bloody with heavy losses on both sides. Then came the turning point in the war. UET forces had begun to push back the invasion when the Katsura pulled an unexpected maneuver. In an effort to weaken their enemy, the Katsura chose to strike at what they believed to be the source of the human's strength. As a warrior culture the Katsura held sentinels in high esteem. To them they were the elite of the human forces. In an effort to cripple the UET, they struck at what they believed to be their enemy's most sacred place, Senatobia. Jim closed his eyes as the memories of that day replayed through his mind. The Katsura had blasted the planet with an energy weapon designed to eradicate all human life. The planet lived but all those living on its surface died. To insure the threat posed by sentinels did not return the Katsura had used a type of energy that seeped into the planetary surface and poisoned the soil making it unfit for human habitation. Fortunately for the UET, the shamans of Senatobia had foreseen the event and all sentinel/guide pairs were off world. They also evacuated all the children and sent them into hiding. However the shamans and most of the older population stayed to await their fate. They were tied too closely to the planet to survive separation. So sentinels and guides survived but their culture, their heritage was lost. After that atrocity the war really heated up, both sides going for maximum damage. It was nearly the end of both the human race and the Katsura. When cooler heads finally prevailed it was almost too late. Peace talks were started only to fall through. The Katsura's mindset was so different from human's that the brass feared that a meeting of minds would never be possible, that the two forces would continue to tear each other apart until both races died. Then a miracle in the form of a sixteen-year-old boy arrived and the war ended.

Jim shook his head someday he would like to hear the full details of that encounter but for now he was due for a briefing. Ranger Captain Simon Banks was not a man you kept waiting. Giving his cabin a quick glance to insure that everything was put away he open the door and headed for the briefing room. He was just stepping out onto the upper deck when a blast of sound drove him to his knees.

"Jim…Jim are you okay?" Looking up Jim saw the worried face of Henri Brown peering down at him.

"Fine H, what was that racket?"

A frown marred Henri's face. "Racket? What racket? I don't hear anything."

Shaking his head Jim climbed to his feet. The noise was gone. All he could hear now was normal ship sounds. "It's gone now. We'd better get to the briefing, you know how much Simon likes late arrivals."

"I hear you man I don't need a butt chewing this early in the morning."

The two Rangers hurried on their way but Jim could not stop the feeling of unease that settled in the back of this mind. He couldn't shake the feeling that his life was about to be drastically altered forever.

With a sense of pride, Ranger Captain Simon Banks watched through the glass window in his office door as his people filed nosily into the briefing room. Of all the Ranger Teams operating Alpha Team was the best. Because of their penchant for tackling only the biggest and most dangerous cases they were unofficially referred to as the Major Crime Unit within the Ranger network. It was a distinction that Simon took some pride in. They were an eclectic group that had managed to mold themselves into a close-knit team. Over time they had become like a family. Simon watched the group filter in and take their seats.

The first two through the door were Henri Brown and his partner Rafe. Henri was enthusiastically describing the show at the new jazz club, which had just opened up at the Cascade Spaceport to his attentive partner. Simon smiled; they were the unit's odd couple. Henri dressed in grunge clothing and spent his free time hanging out at jazz clubs, he was even known to take the stage and jam with the bands. Henri epitomized the word soul. Rafe was his opposite, with the looks of a model or film star Rafe preferred designer threads and the finer things in life including classical music and haute cuisine. But in spite of their differences, the two were best friends as well as partners. Besides being good detectives, the two were also a dynamite team in the cockpit. Henri was a brilliant navigator and Rafe an ace pilot. They were two of the best in their fields and Simon felt fortunate to have them as members of his team.

As the navigator and pilot filled their coffee cups and took their places at the table Simon's attention drifted to the next teammate to enter. Megan Connor was a new addition to the unit. She had transferred to the Rangers from the planetary police force on the frontier world of New Sidney. Enforcing the law on a frontier world was not a job for the weak or insecure. Megan was neither of those things. A strong woman, bold and sure of herself, her tendency to ignore procedure and do things her own way had caused her grief with her superiors. There had been talk of sending her back to the outback but Simon had intervened. As an officer in the military Simon had learned the intricacies of command and had brought those skills with him to the Rangers. One of those skills was recognizing and nurturing talent. He had seen talent in Megan Connor and had fought to get her transferred to his unit. They had experienced the usual bumpy start but as the former inspector realized that Banks trusted her judgment and skills she had begun to relax. Simon did not believe in micromanaging his people, yet at the same time there were some rules and procedures that he insisted be followed to the letter. To ignore them was asking for his wrath, something his team avoided at all costs. As Connor began to relax, the other members of the unit had taken her under their wings and taught her the Law According to Banks. Over time her defensiveness had faded and now she was a valued member of the team. As well as being a first rate detective she was also a wiz with communication and computer systems.

As Megan joined Henri and Rafe, Simon turned his attention to the fourth member of the unit. Joel Taggert was a large bear of a man with a heart of gold. His ready smile and cheerful disposition made him a favorite among the Rangers. The man's love of good food was legendary. If you wanted to find a good restaurant just ask Joel. And if he ever invited you over for a home cooked meal you were truly blessed. Older than his teammates Taggert was a steadying influence on the other more volatile members of the team. Like Simon, Joel had served in the military before transferring to the Rangers. They had each fought in the Katsura war and both knew the weight of command. Joel had been Captain of a special demolitions unit and after the war his team had been assigned to seek out and disarm the left over ordinance from the war. He and his team had neutralized hundreds of bombs and warheads on dozens of worlds before he had finally decided to leave the service. Besides being an expert on all things explosive Taggert was a skilled engineer and Simon had welcomed him gladly to the unit.

As Joel took his seat a young woman hurried into the room. Simon smiled Dr. Cassie Welles had joined the unit about six months before Megan and had been a pain in the backside almost from day one. The woman had acted as if she were the only one capable of solving a crime and had tried to do both her job and that of the detectives. When her meddling had hindered one of Ellison's investigations Simon had believed that the end was near. After experiencing the Ellison temper at full force it was a much-subdued doctor, which returned to her duties. And that had been what had bugged Simon the most. Welles was an excellent physician and a brilliant forensic scientist. Her job was important. He could not understand why she would ignore it to dabble in something she was not trained to handle. He had resigned himself to the doctor's loss but had decided to have one more try in getting through to the woman. He had called her into the office locked the door and refused to let her out until she saw reason. She had been stubborn at first but gradually the whole story came out. Before joining the Rangers, Welles had been assigned as physician/corner to a backwater world where the police were less than competent. Her experiences there had warped her view of her fellow law enforcement brethren. After a young girl's murderer was let go through sloppy detective work Cassie had asked for a transfer to the Rangers. It was with shock that she realized that she was treating the members of the elite Ranger force as she had the incompetent jerks that she had left. After that Welles had started to do her job and let the highly trained detectives do theirs. In time she had managed to mend her fences with her co-workers and now functioned as a member of the unit.

Simon smiled as he watched Cassie drop into her chair and exchange greetings with the rest of the unit. His smile quickly died as he glanced at the last member of the team sitting silently at the table. Ignoring the banter going on around him Jim Ellison was staring into the coffee cup he was holding in one hand while absently rubbing at his temple with the other hand. Deadly commando skills coupled with sentinel senses and instinct, all controlled by a sharp deductive mind, Ellison was Simon's best detective and his most troublesome. Ellison had been a career soldier until a tragic event drove him from their ranks. As leader of the Commando's Omega team, Ellison had led his team on only the toughest or most sensitive assignments. A pirate ring had been working the asteroid belt on the fringes of settled space. When the Stellar Patrol had pinpointed the ring's base of operations, they had requested the Commandos help in storming the fortress. Omega had been dispatched to secure the base and hold it for the patrol. In route to the rendezvous point an explosion on the Commando's ship forced it down on a nearby planet. If the ship had gone down on any other world things might have ended differently. Unfortunately, the closest world to the crippled ship had been New Eden.

Eden had been purchased by a group of back to nature types who had wanted to live in a world with limited technology. They had bought a lifeless world and terra formed it into a garden paradise. Or that had been the plan. Unknown to anyone the planet produced a low level radiation that while harmless to mature plants and animals had an unexpected side effect on the new life being created on the virgin world. Violent mutations arose in the plants and animals seeded on the newly created planet. Even previously benign species developed deadly attributes. In effect, New Eden became a lush world of death. What had been intended to be paradise instead ended up being hell. It was on this world of predators that Ellison's team crashed. Most of the team was killed in the crash, of the survivors, three made it to the end of the second day. By day three only Ellison was left. Exhaustion and the shock from the crash caused them to forget about poisonous quills on the apple trees or that even cabbages could be deadly. Simon sighed. Ellison had survived on that hellhole alone for eighteen months before a fluke accident freed him. Given up for dead by the military, Ellison's team had been written off by the brass and the request for a search party was denied. It wasn't until a pleasure yacht had been forced to make an emergency landing on the planet that anyone knew that there had been a survivor. The newly wed couple had been huddling fearfully in their downed craft when a camouflaged apparition had stepped from the surrounding trees and saved them. It had taken Ellison only a few moments to make temporary repairs to the ship's engines then he flew the grateful couple to the nearest space station.

An internal investigation into the crash revealed that a faction within the military itself had carried out the sabotage that had destroyed Omega. A high-ranking officer in the military had been in league with the pirates and had ordered the commando's destruction to buy time for the evacuation of the pirate stronghold. The military sweep caught the man responsible for planting the explosive in the ship but the higher ups slipped through their fingers. Two months after Ellison's rescue from New Eden a Colonel Oliver died mysteriously. Reports claimed that a large cat had mauled him, documents found in the Colonel's possession revealed him as the mastermind behind Omega team's death and leader of the pirate ring. Unable to trust his superiors Ellison had left the Commandos a month later and joined the Rangers.

A consummate professional Ellison did his job with skill and competence but he kept himself, his emotions locked away behind impenetrable walls. He quickly earned a reputation as a good cop but a loner. He was respected but not necessarily liked. Like the Commandos, the Rangers were an organization based on teamwork. Ellison, while a gifted cop, was not a team player. His aloofness made his fellow Rangers nervous and uncomfortable. More and more he was sent off on solo missions. As an unbonded Sentinel working alone was tantamount to a death sentence. Even though Ellison used his senses instinctively, zones were still a possibility. Even instinctive controls could not last forever and when they failed Ellison would be a sitting duck for the bad guys. Simon hated waste. He recognized the pain and anger behind Ellison's reticence and vowed to find someway through the shield the man had erected around himself. Getting Ellison transferred to his command had been the first step. The road from boss to respected leader to friend had not been an easy one. The day Jim Ellison had acknowledged him, as a friend had been one that Simon would never forget. Over time Ellison had begun to relax and while still reserved was no longer considered outside of the team. Like any good family the team adapted to the eccentricities of its members and accepted Ellison for whom he was.

As Ellison began to trust him he had opened up to Simon about his past and his sentinel abilities. The fact that a shaman had felt the need to bind Ellison's gifts as a child had filled Simon with foreboding. Unlike Ellison, Simon knew that what the shaman had done was only a stopgap measure. Nature would not be denied. Sooner or later Ellison's sentinel gifts would come fully online. What he needed was a guide. From the day Ellison joined the unit Simon had put out feelers searching for a suitable guide candidate for Ellison. With the destruction of Senatobia the sentinel/guide clans were scattered, Simon had left requests with every source he knew but so far no match had been found.

Simon watched as Jim once again rubbed absently at his temples a sure sign that his senses were acting up. Over the past few weeks Ellison had been experiencing sensory spikes. Oh, he tried to hide them but Simon had his ways of keeping tabs on his people. The increase in headaches and the dark circles under his eyes from restless nights were dead giveaways. He glanced at the computer disk in his hand. The upcoming mission was a dangerous one and he needed Ellison to get them through it alive. But after that, Jim Ellison was going on a guide hunt whether he liked it or not. Seeing that all the team was assembled Simon took a deep breath and opened the door separating his office from the conference room. Stepping through, he took his seat at the head of the table and dropped the computer disk into the slot on the console in front of him.

"OK people, listen up." He touched a button on the console and the image of a blue green world appeared over the tabletop. "Two hours ago a transport drone carrying a supply of an experimental antiserum for the Nebula virus went down on Peruvia. Our job is to recover the drone and deliver the antiserum to the Artemus Space Station. We have forty-eight hours to retrieve the drone and make delivery."

"Why the time limit?" Henri glanced from the hologram to Simon. "A full planetary sweep may take some time."

"The antiserum is unstable." Cassie glanced at the notes in her hand. "According to this report the serum will retain full potency for another forty eight hours then it will start to break down." She glanced up at Henri. "If we can't deliver the serum to the space station before the forty eight hours are up, they'll have to wait until another batch is created and reshipped. A lot more people will die."

"That's not going to happen." Simon glanced around the table. "The probe was fitted with a transponder. According to my reports it's still functioning."

"So if the patrol knows where the thing is, why don't they go get it themselves?" Rafe shook his head in confusion. "Why waste time waiting around for us? I mean I know the patrol hates going dirt side but this is an emergency."

Ellison snorted in amusement. "Emergency or not I'd guess they aren't in any hurry to die just yet."

Silence greeted that bold statement and six pair of eyes fixed on the ex-commando. It was finally Megan who broached the question all of them were thinking. "Care to elaborate on that mate?"

Ellison sighed. "In the commandos we had nicknames for some of the worlds we planeted on. New Eden was called Hell." He quickly squashed the memories that named conjured and continued. "Peruvia was known as Ghost World because almost everyone who landed on her ended up as one." Seeing that he had his teammates undivided attention, Ellison prepared himself and dug up the painful memories of his past. "It was during the war. My team was sent to Peruvia to warn the native inhabitants that the Katsura had designs on their home world." He shook his head as he remembered those tempestuous times. "We could have saved ourselves the trouble and stayed at home. It turned out that the native predators of Peruvia possess the ability to completely shield themselves from detection. Even sentinel senses are supposedly useless in detecting them. The only reason my team survived was the native people, the Chopec, found us before the predators did and decided to help us. The natives possess a psi sense that allows them to detect the hunters. Any ungifted that sets foot on Peruvia is a sitting duck."

"Great just great." Simon shook his head wearily. After all his years in the Rangers he should be use to the brass's machinations by now. "Ok, so what you're telling me is that if we land on Peruvia the local wildlife will have us for lunch and none of us including you will see it coming?"

"Yeah, that's about the size of it."

"What about the Chopec," Joel glanced at Ellison hopefully, "would they help?"

"I'm not sure Joel. They tend to wander the jungle at will. I'm not sure where they might be and trying to reach them could prove deadly." Ellison pondered the situation a moment then continued. "It seems to be our only chance. Incacha, the tribe's shaman, had dreamed of our arrival. That was why the tribe found us so fast. Maybe…maybe lightening will strike twice. I remember where the camp was located, we can try to reach it." He glanced at Simon. "It seems like our best shot unless you want to call the whole thing off."

"I wish. No we'll go with your plan and god help us. Dismissed."

It was a much more subdued crowded which exited the briefing room. "Man nature sure has a strange sense of humor."

Joel stopped beside the younger man. "Why do you say that H?"

Henri perched on the edge of the conference table and gave Joel a wry smile. "Think about it man. This area of space is the only safe corridor through the Tantrus asteroid belt. Any ships wanting to go from the inner worlds to the outer fringes have to come through here. That makes it a prime target for pirates. If that wasn't bad enough the area is also subject to freak meteor showers and other spatial phenomena. In short, you have lots of ships and lots of chances for said ships to run into trouble. So what is the only habitable world where those distressed ships can put down? Peruvia, the one planet guaranteed to make ghosts out of 'em. Like I said nature has a weird sense of humor."

"I hear you partner." Rafe slapped him on the shoulder. "Now come on oh philosophical one and plot me a course through this treacherous sector of space. We have a planet fall to make."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming I wouldn't want you to fly us into a black hole."

Joel followed the bickering partners out of the room leaving Banks and Ellison alone. Simon watched as Ellison rose and began to pace around the room. Simon hid a smile sometimes Ellison reminded him of the large black jaguar that was his spirit guide. "So Jim what are our chances really of getting out of this alive?"

Ellison stopped pacing and fixed his commander with a stare. Then he suddenly relaxed and dropped into the chair next to Simon. "In truth, I'm not sure. Ordinarily I'd say it was suicide and ask you to call the whole thing off but…but I think I'm being drawn there Simon. I don't know why but I think we might actually get out of this alive."

"Is this a sentinel thing? I've noticed your senses have been acting up. Jim you really need to think about getting a guide. If we survive this then I'm putting you on leave." He held up a hand to forestall the protest he knew was coming. "This is non negotiable. Something is changing with your senses, you know it and I know it, it's time to seek out the experts for help."

"I know you're right but it's not that easy Simon. I've been having these dreams. In them I remember the past. I was on Senatobia at the Temple of the Shamans." His hand absently traced the torque at his throat. "After connecting with my spirit guide the shaman bound my powers. She said they were too powerful to manage on my own and that there were no guides alive who could guide me. But that one had just been born into this plane that would be my match and that she would bind my powers to keep me sane until we could find each other."

"What?"

"I'm a black jaguar sentinel Simon and only one guide is my equal. So it's not just a matter of finding a compatible guide. I have to find the only living wolf guide in existence who was born for the specific purpose of being my guide."

"Shit Jim."

"Yeah tell me about it. My controls are weakening Simon either the shaman's magic is failing or my guide is near."

"You think he or she may be on Peruvia."

"I just don't know but I know I need to go there."

"Well like it or not it looks like that is where we're going. I'm praying for that miracle Jim. Otherwise that jungle is going to be the last thing any of us ever see."

"Not if I can help it sir." The sentinel rose smoothly to his feet. Simon could almost feel the leashed power radiating from him. "I lost one team Simon I am not losing another." With that the sentinel turned and stalked from the room leaving Simon alone to pray for miracles.

The first rays of the morning sun bathed the Chopec village in golden hues as Incacha, chief shaman of the Chopec nation, treaded his way through the waking bustle of the tribe. He had had the dream again. Enqueri was returning. As a rule the Chopec cared little for those who fell from the sky. The Chopec were a nomadic people scattered in tribal clusters across the planetary surface. If the sky people fell near a Chopec enclave the tribe might choose to investigate and render aid but often the downed craft fell on lands outside of Chopec control and the visitors perished. Enqueri was different. The Chopec had a great reverence for sentinels. Long ago the ancient Chopec people had depended on sentinels to keep the tribe safe. When the alien race known as the Harvesters had taken them from their home on ancient Earth and brought them here to Peruvia they had altered the genetic structure of the people to help them adapt to their new environment. Besides the green pigmentation of skin and hair that allowed them to blend in with their surrounding, the Harvesters had also gifted the Chopec with the mental talents, which allowed them to navigate the planet in safety. These gifts were strongest in those of sentinel bloodlines. Like their ancient sentinel ancestors these psi sentinels now performed the duty of guarding the tribe. In spite of these changes the Chopec still remembered their sentinel ancestors and held those ancient protectors in high esteem. When Enqueri and his tribe had landed on Peruvia honor had demanded that they aid him.

Leaving the village Incacha followed a well-worn path through the jungle. The trail climbed steadily until the jungle thinned at the edge of a high cliff. Incacha smiled as he recognized the lithe figure standing at the cliff edge staring out into the jungle below. "He's coming." Incacha showed no surprise that the young man knew he was there even though he had made no sound.

"Yes."

The young man nodded. "I see darkness. Danger shadows him." The young man turned and fixed Incacha with brilliant blue eyes. "I have to go to him." The eyes clouded in pain. "He must not die."

As always the sight of the blue eyes in the pale face startled the shaman. It was easy to forget that the young man standing before him was not Chopec. Healer had fallen from the sky almost eight moons ago. Incacha had been traveling with a hunting party near the site of the crash and had felt drawn to investigate. The young man had been badly hurt but clinging stubbornly to life when they had found him. Incacha had been astounded at the power contained within the fragile body and knew that they must offer sanctuary to the stranger. They had taken the young man back to the village and cared for him. When he had recovered he had proven to be an intelligent, compassionate young man of boundless energy and inquisitiveness. He had made himself at home among the people and so thorough was his assimilation it was startling to remember that he had not been born among them. Gifted healer, powerful shaman, and according to the necklace around his neck a guide, he had proven to be an invaluable asset to the tribe, an asset that Incacha was loathe to part with. But destiny would not be denied. Healer was leaving them. The one he had waited for had come and now he must go. From the moment Incacha had met the young man he had sensed that he was somehow connected to Enqueri. Now Enqueri was returning and two halves would be united as one, all was as it should be. "The warriors are preparing we will leave as soon as they are ready."

The young man nodded and turned to again stare out across the jungle his thoughts again pulling him to the sentinel's side and the danger that stalked him. "Please god," he prayed. "Let us be in time."

Rafe set the ship down in a clearing near the area that Ellison believed harbored the Chopec village he had visited. The plan was to hike to the village and try to enlist the aid of the Chopec in recovering the downed probe.

"OK people, listen up." Simon adjusted his pack to a more comfortable position and glanced at his team. "The clock is ticking on this one. Joel," He turned to the engineer. "You're in charge until we get back. Make sure our ride is still here will you?"

"Will do Simon."

"Connor," Banks address the Australian. "Monitor the probe. Let us know if it shifts position."

"Aye sir."

Assured that the home front was covered Simon turned his attention to the remainder of the team. Ellison stood impatiently at the hatch. Dressed in jungle fatigues, pack fixed securely to his back, and a laser rifle draped casually over his right shoulder, he looked the epitome of the dangerous warrior. Ellison had wanted to go alone but Simon had vetoed the idea. They were only going to get one shot at recovering the probe; if they failed there would not be time for a second mission. As Rafe and Brown joined him he turned and gave Ellison the signal he had been waiting for. "All right Jim, let's do it."

Immediately, the sentinel was out the door. With every sense on alert he scanned for hidden dangers. Then with a silent tread he led the way into the steaming jungle.

Simon watched in amazement as Ellison glided through the dense foliage. As they had penetrated deeper into the jungle a change had come over the ex-commando. His movements had become more fluid; he moved now with the grace and leashed power of a hunting cat. Simon had seen warriors and he had witnessed sentinels at work. What he was seeing now was the merging of sentinel and warrior, a pure predator. He only hoped that it would be enough to keep them alive.

Ahead Jim froze, his head tilted in a listening pose. Quickly, he turned and hand signaled for them to take cover. Without a word Simon followed Rafe and Brown to a clump of thick brush and hunkered down to wait. Simon watched the trail they had been following closely trying to see any sign of what had caught Ellison's attention. After ten minutes of crouching in the brush Simon turned to ask Ellison what was happening when movement at the far side of the trail caught his eye. The growth beside the trail bent and folded as if brushed by a large hand. Simon watched the swaying plants and swallowed hard. No sound came to his ears, no scent tickled his nose yet the plants moved. As he watched a large furry rodent scampered onto the trail. The moving plants stilled then were squashed aside as something big lunged from their depths. The rodent gave a squeal then an invisible force grabbed the terrified creature. There was the crack of breaking bones then the lifeless corpse hung suspended in the air before floating toward the jungle. As long as he lived Simon would never forget the sight of the furry limp body hanging suspended from invisible jaws as the unseen predator carried away its kill.

Ellison watched the rodent disappear into the bush and stretched his hearing to follow the departing hunter. At first he had worried that sentinel senses would prove ineffective in tracking the invisible predators. With no sight, sound or scent for him to lock onto he had tried to use his knowledge of hunting and tracking to determine the predators' territories and steer the team clear of them. Then by accident he had discovered that the shield that cloaked the hunters from detection was so complete that it created a null zone in the natural background noises of the jungle that he could detect with his enhanced senses. By scanning the surrounding area and pinpointing the blank areas he could use the absence of stimuli as a crude beacon to locate prowling predators. It took a lot of concentration to filter the empty areas from the surrounding life sounds and the positioning wasn't exact but it gave them a fighting chance. When he judged the emptiness was far enough away Ellison signaled the team and they crept from their hiding place and continued their trek.

The Chopec warriors glided silently through the jungle. At the center of the group the young healer moved as if entranced. He effortlessly kept pace with the warriors but it was obvious that his mind and spirit were elsewhere. Incacha watched the young man a frown of worry darkening his brow. If the foreign warrior died then he had no doubts that the young healer would join him in the final journey. That could not be allowed. He signaled the warriors to increase the pace. They must make it in time.

Simon dropped his pack to the ground with a groan. Thank god slave driver Ellison had finally agreed to a break. Lifting his canteen he took a long drink of the cool liquid. A glance showed him that Rafe and Henri had confiscated a fallen log and were also taking full advantage of the respite. Looking around he spotted Ellison standing at the side of the clearing. The sentinel was absently rubbing at his temple and staring into the jungle. Simon frowned. Ellison had been pushing himself and his senses to the max and Banks was worried. Jim was their best chance of getting out of this mess alive but he wasn't infallible and fatigue tended to lessen his control. Determined to keep an eye on the sentinel Banks started over to join him. Reaching the sentinel's side he cursed softly. Ellison stood still as a statue staring with unseeing eyes. He had zoned. Without hesitation Banks grabbed the still figure and began to shake the stiff shoulder.

"Jim come on don't do this to me. Snap out of it Ellison." Banks continued shaking the still figure and was finally rewarded by a low moan. "Thank god."

Confused blue eyes blinked then cleared. Suddenly the shoulder under Simon's hand stiffened and then Ellison was moving. Faster than a normal human the sentinel raced toward his comrades. Rafe and Brown had stood and moved forward when they noticed Simon trying to awaken the zoned sentinel. Now they stood in puzzlement watching the human juggernaut bearing down on them. As the sentinel reached their side he shoved the two men to the ground. Rafe shivered as he felt the movement of air over their heads then Ellison was lifted from the ground by an invisible force and hurled across the clearing.

Grabbing their weapons Simon, Rafe and Henri watched in horror as Ellison struggled against an unseen attacker. Simon lifted his laser rifle then hesitated unsure of where to aim. Blood covered Ellison's chest and right thigh and his arms strained with the effort to keep something large from his throat. Ellison twisted and Simon spotted a flash of sunlight on metal then the ex-commando buried his knife up to the hilt into his attacker. For a moment all motion stilled in the clearing. Simon stared in morbid fascination at the knife handle seemingly suspended in mid air. Then the area around the knife blurred and suddenly the carcass of a large animal could be seen pinning down his wounded officer.

As one the three men rushed forward and dropped down beside their stricken comrade. Up close the beast was even larger something like a cross between a large cat and a bear. Four long wicked blood-soaked claws tipped each powerful arm and its six-inch fangs were buried to the bone in Jim's right shoulder. Simon shuddered as he contemplated the damage a blow from the creature could do to fragile human flesh. The animal lay draped across Ellison's body hiding the damage from site. Tentatively Simon reached out and placed his fingers against Jim's throat. He sagged in relief as he felt the faint pulse.

"He's alive." He saw his own relief echoed by Rafe and Henri. "Let's get this thing off him."

Simon turned to study how best to remove the beast from his downed man when Rafe's quiet voice interrupted. "Uh, Captain, I think we've got company."

Looking up Simon froze as he saw they were completely surrounded by grim faced warriors.

"What do we do now?" Brown looked at the circle of warriors, there had to be a couple of dozen of them, then back at Simon.

Banks glanced at Jim then back to the silent natives. "We hope that these are the Chopec and that they'll help. I don't think Jim has much time."

As they had been talking the warriors had moved into the clearing. The three men were herded together to one side away from Jim and watched over by sharp-eyed natives. When they were secured one of the warriors turned toward the jungle and shouted in a language Simon didn't recognize. Immediately two figures stepped from the foliage. One was an older man and by his dress and bearing Simon guessed him to be a leader, perhaps the shaman Jim had spoken of. He shepherded a younger man who seem to almost vibrate with impatience. The younger man's eyes were glued to Ellison and only the grip of the older man kept him from Jim's side. The older shaman gave a few commands and four warriors moved toward the downed ranger. Using a staff they prized open the beast's jaws and then lifted the heavy carcass from Ellison's body.

Simon shuddered as he got a good look at the damage. Ellison was dead there was no way he would survive the trip back to the ship. Four slashes ran from the top of Ellison's left shoulder to the top of his right hip. The powerful blow had ripped through skin and muscle and shattered bone. Banks didn't even want to try to imagine the extent of the internal damage. More deep gouges marred the front of each thigh and arm. Blood darkened the ground where the wounded man lay. There was no way anyone could survive such massive damage.

A sharp cry jerked his mind from the shock of his friend's impending death and he turned toward the small figure standing beside the Chopec shaman. With a lithe twist the young man pulled loose from the shaman and almost flew across the clearing to the downed man. Simon instinctively started forward but the point of a spear at his throat dissuaded him. He cursed inwardly. Jim was dying and these savages expected him to stand by and just watch his friend die. It might be impossible to save the injured man but Banks had to at least try. His angry thoughts evaporated and his jaw dropped in amazement as he finally noticed what was taking place in front of him. Across the clearing the young man knelt beside Ellison, his hands resting on Jim's chest…hands that were now glowing with a soft golden glow. As Simon watched the terrible wounds on Ellison's body began to close and fade.

"Sweet mother of god." Brown's awed voiced echoed Simon's thoughts.

"What the hell…" Simon watched in stunned disbelief as a miracle took place before his eyes.

The young healer watched impatiently as the warrior's worked to extract the bearcat's body from the injured ranger. Killing a bearcat with one's bare hands was a feat worthy of the highest honor. He could feel the admiration and respect of the Chopec for the sky warrior. Hurry...hurry...hurry…he chanted silently. He could feel the warrior's life slipping away. He had to act now. Finally the dead carcass was moved out of the way.

Twisting free of Incacha's hold he raced to the injured man's side. Kneeling beside the wounded man he struggled to calm himself. The wounds were bad it would take all of his strength and skill to heal them. Taking a deep breath he reached out and laid his hands on the damaged chest. Closing his eyes he cast his mind out to the life around him. For a healing this severe it would take more than his own life energy. The jungle was filled with growing things whose life force he could tap. Drawing the energy of the jungle into himself he let his awareness sink into the body beneath his hands. His first awareness was pain. Reaching out he dulled the pain sensors and felt the muscles under his hands relax. Next he sent his patient into a deep sleep. Assured that his charge would be spared the stress of witnessing his body repair itself the young healer began the arduous task of repairing the injuries.

Under his direction dirt and foreign materials were expelled from the wounds, bleeding was stopped and damaged vessels were restored. Splintered bones were gathered back to their appropriate place and fused solid once more. Organs were repaired while fluids were drawn off and reabsorbed by the body. Muscle tissue and skin flowed back together leaving whole undamaged tissue. The young healer paused and surveyed his handiwork. A mental nudge stimulated the bone marrow and speeded up the replacement of lost blood. His mind flowed along nerve endings easing the body's shock. Assured that the broken body was now whole once more he contemplated his next step.

He could feel infection already invading the body. While the man was no longer in danger of dying, leaving the infection until he returned to his ship was risking his health. There were many organisms in the jungle that off-worlders would have a hard time curing. The healer knew that he was reaching the end of his strength. While much of the energy he used in the healing was channeled from outside, it was his life force that guided and applied it. Burning the infection from the body would take the last of his reserves. Healers had a built in safeguard to protect them from draining themselves past the point of recovery. His body would shut down when he reached his limit. The problem was in whether he would have the strength to sever his connection from his patient before collapsing. Passing out while healing was not in itself dangerous but if he were to be separated from his patient while still connected by the healing link it could prove fatal. Letting his mind range through the now healed body the healer made up his mind. Gathering his last energy reserves he tracked down the invading organisms surrounded them with golden light and burned them from the body. With a feeling of relief the young healer bask in the feeling of wellness in the body under his palms. He had been in time. The strange warrior from his dreams would live. Suddenly a wave of dizziness washed over him. Quickly he reached to sever the link but darkness pulled him down as his body finally gave in to its exhaustion.

Simon could not believe his eyes. The kid was healing Ellison. He glanced from the entranced young man to Jim. Blood still covered the broad chest but underneath it was smooth unblemished skin. What had moments before been life threatening wounds were now…were now gone. Simon wrestled his eyes from the healed chest to glance at the young man responsible for this miracle. The kid was young, early twenties maybe. A mass of chestnut curls fell to his shoulders framing a pale face, which was growing paler as he watched. What? Simon blinked and took a closer look. He glanced at the assembled warriors then back to the healer. Those were chestnut highlights in the long brown hair not green and his skin was missing the familiar green tinge. Was it a genetic aberration or was it possible? Could the kid not be Chopec?

Simon's musings were interrupted as the healer suddenly stiffened. The golden glow faded from his hands as he slumped forward to drape bonelessly over Ellison's body. As if that had been a signal the Chopec were suddenly in motion. The shaman approached Simon followed by a warrior carrying a bright orange case. Taking the case from his companion the shaman handed it to Simon then pointed in the direction of their ship. It didn't take a genius to understand that they were being asked to leave. Handing the case to Rafe he turned to Henri. "OK I think we've worn out our welcome. Let's get Ellison and get out of here while they're still in the mood to let us go."

Fetching the emergency stretcher from his pack Henri followed Simon across the clearing. Simon knelt and carefully reached out to roll the unconscious healer from Ellison's body. Instantly he froze as the tip of a spear grazed his throat. The Chopec shaman knelt beside Simon and gently caresses the curls of the healer then held his hand up. With the other hand he touched Ellison's shoulder then held it up mirroring the other. Staring intently at Simon he brought the two hands together palm to palm and intertwined the fingers. He shook the clasp hands at Simon and spoke in Chopec. Banks glanced at the slumbering men and then at the shaman's clasp hands. It didn't take a linguist to figure out what was needed. Reaching out he echoed the shaman's movements. Holding his clasp hands up so that the shaman could see them he stated firmly. "Together."

The shaman relaxed at his words and nodded. He spoke a few words and the warriors backed away. Turning to Henri, Simon nodded to the stretcher he had assembled and ready. "Looks like it's a two for one deal. We take them both." Maneuvering the healer so that he rested lengthwise against Ellison they carefully moved the two men onto the stretcher and strapped them down. Attaching a small anti-grav unit to the stretcher Henri activated the device and the stretcher and its precious burden rose silently into the air. Henri took his place at the foot of the stretcher while Simon positioned himself at the head. As Rafe took up position at the side, carrying the all-important medi-pak, Simon looked once more at the Chopec shaman. "Thank you."

The shaman stepped up to the stretcher and gently ran his hand over the young man's hair. Then he looked up at Simon and placed his hand over the captain's heart. For a moment the two simply stared at each other then the shaman nodded, turned and walked away. In moments the clearing was empty except for the off-worlders and six Chopec warriors. One of the warriors broke off his study of the surrounding jungle and pointed toward the ship. Simon nodded. "I guess that's our cue. Let's go." With Simon and Henri guiding the stretcher and Rafe carrying the medi-pak they started off into the jungle flanked by an escort of silent Chopec warriors.

Simon dropped gratefully onto a fallen log as the Chopec finally called a rest break. And he had thought Ellison was bad, the Chopec moved effortlessly and tirelessly through the jungle growth causing the off-worlders to push themselves to keep up. They were making good time and should be back at the ship within the hour. There had still been no sign of consciousness returning to either Ellison or the young healer but their guard appeared to be unconcerned with the two's stillness so Simon hoped that this was a normal occurrence. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the com unit.

"Ranger base to ranger one, come in ranger one."

"This is ranger one go ahead base."

"Simon we have something of a situation here."

"What's going on Joel?"

"About an hour ago a group of natives arrived. They've surrounded the ship. They've made no hostile moves it's as if they're…I don't know...it's like they're waiting for something. Then a few minutes ago they left a pile of stuff outside the ship, near the hatch."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Looks like a large traveling locker, a couple of duffle bags and what looks like an old backpack."

Simon glanced over at the young man sleeping soundly on Ellison's chest and thought back to the shaman's last act. Damn he gave the kid to me. And now the natives were bringing the kids possessions so that he could take them with him.

"OK Joel I think I know what's happening. We have an unexpected guest; the stuff is his. Stow it in the empty cabin next to Ellison's. It should be safe to go out with the warriors keeping watch." Simon saw the Chopec stand and prepare to march. "Look Joel I have to go we should be back at the ship within the hour. Ranger one out."

Taking his place at the head of the stretcher Simon forced his tired body to keep pace with the fast moving Chopec. To take his mind off his tired muscles he contemplated this newest mystery. Who the hell are you kid and how did you end up here? More importantly how did you survive and how did an off-worlder ingratiate himself into such a closed society to the point that they regard you as one of them? And he had no doubt that the Chopec revered the young man. He had seen it in the shaman's face, the look of a father giving up a son. He glanced to the two slumbering men. Just who was this kid and what was he to Ellison? Jim had felt drawn here and the kid had obviously led the Chopec on a rescue mission. There had been no attempt to stop the kid from healing Ellison and no surprise on the shaman's face that the young man would be leaving with them. Curiouser and curiouser. Whatever was going on here Simon had a feeling that it was way over his head and that life as he knew it was about to take a strange turn. He glanced at the peacefully sleeping Ellison, a very much alive and well Ellison and decided that whatever strange events fate had in store they would be worth it for the miracle he had already been given. It's not everyday your best friend is brought back from the dead. Yes, Simon decided that was worth putting up with an unexpected guest for a few days. How much trouble can one kid be anyway? With that settled Simon turned his attention on putting one foot in front of the other. They would soon be at the ship and then they could put this whole nightmare behind them.

 _The large black jaguar lifted its head from its paws and yawned widely. With a bunching of taunt muscles it climbed gracefully to its feet and stretched. Dispassionately it watched as the golden cords that had bound it for so long in sleep broke apart and fell from its body onto the jungle floor. Lifting its head it scanned the jungle sharp eyes spying a flash of silver in the green depths. Lunging into the dense growth it tracked its prey urged onward by an elusive scent. Finally the jungle thinned and it spotted the ruins of an ancient temple. Jumping gracefully onto the stone steps it faced the jungle and waited. A blur of gray at the jungle's edge was the only warning before a large silver wolf bounded onto the temple steps. Black jaguar and wolf stared at each other then the jaguar leaned forward and rubbed its massive head against the wolf's neck. Instantly the wolf yipped and swiped his tongue against the large cat's muzzle. Acknowledged and accepted. With a contented growl the jaguar stepped from the stone steps and moved toward the jungle. Moments later the wolf leapt from the steps and raced to the jaguar's side. Together, side-by-side, wolf and jaguar disappeared into the lush foliage._

Simon had never been so glad to see anything in his life, as he was the silvery skin of the ranger scout ship. At the edge of the landing zone their escort fell back allowing the off-worlders to proceed alone. Keying the access code into the hatch Simon sighed with relief as the portal swung open admitting them into the safety of the ship. Turning he paused and glanced around the now empty clearing before entering the ship. Sealing the hatch Simon turned to find a worried Joel and Megan waiting for him.

"Rafe, Brown," Taking the medi-pak from the pilot he motioned toward the ship's bridge. "Get us out of here. Best speed to Artemus Station."

As pilot and navigator left to carry out their boss's instructions Joel could no longer contain his worry. "Simon what happened out there? Is Jim all right?"

Simon sighed tiredly and shifted the orange case to a more comfortable position. Indicating that Joel and Megan should bring the stretcher he started walking toward sickbay. "To be honest Joel I'm not entirely sure what happened." He glanced at the two unconsciousness men. "A miracle maybe…I'm just not sure."

With a grateful sigh Simon leaned back in the comfortable chair and took a sip of the fresh brewed coffee. There was nothing like a hot shower and a good cup of coffee to breathe life back into a tired body. After giving the doctor and the rest of the team a rundown on what had taken place, he had taken the time to shower and change before returning to his office to await Welles's report. The doctor had been stunned then excited as he described Ellison's miracle healing. After getting her promise not to try and separate the two men he had left her muttering something about empaths and psychic healing while he made the necessary calls to alert the authorities of their impending arrival with the antiserum. Now with ranger business out of the way he was free to try and deal with what he had witnessed. God they had had more luck then anyone had a right to expect. What had started out as a suicide mission, had turned out to be a relatively easy task thanks to the Chopec. Well easy if you didn't consider Jim almost being torn in half and then put back together by some mystic healer. God he still had a hard time accepting that even though he had witnessed it with his own eyes.

He looked up as Dr. Cassie Welles entered the office.

Dropping into the chair in front of his desk the doctor wasted no time in starting her report. "Well the good news is that as far as I can tell Ellison is in perfect health. He's in a deep but natural sleep. It's probably a protective measure. The healer places the patient in a state of deep sleep to minimize pain and to shield them from the shock of having to feel their bodies repair themselves."

"So Jim's fine and we just need to wake him up?"

"It's not that simple Captain. While the bio scans show that both are fine physically there is signs of increased brain activity in both men."

"Meaning what exactly?"

Cassie sighed. "Tell me Captain have you ever heard of empathic healers?" As Banks shook his head no she continued. "It's a very rare psi talent. Few people ever actually meet one during their lifetime. We studied them in medical school since they have specialized medical needs but I never thought I'd ever see one. Empathic healers are very strong empaths who can for a lack of a better term mesh their minds with another's body. Once meshed they can take control of that body's natural functions and direct them at will. What you saw captain was an empathic healing. Now such a healing takes a great deal of energy. If the healer overextends himself his body shuts down, he passes out to keep from draining himself past the point of recovery. With the severity of the wounds you described I'd say that's what happened here."

"So the kid needs to sleep and recover, fine, but what does that have to do with not waking Jim."

"Remember Captain the healer mentally links with the body he's healing. By passing out in the middle of the healing he would not have been able to sever the link between him and Ellison. If we wake Ellison and he separates from the healer…well it wouldn't be good sir."

"Not good how?"

"Ellison would end up with a migraine and the healer…well the healer would end up dead. I really don't recommend waking either of them at this time."

Simon studied the doctor closely; there was something she wasn't telling him. "All right doctor let's have the rest of it. What aren't you telling me?"

"Sir did you happen to notice the necklace the healer was wearing?"

"What necklace?" A bizarre though suddenly flashed through his mind. "A guide's necklace."

"Yes, sir."

"What…the crystal...what image?"

"A wolf…the image in the crystal is a silver wolf. And there is one more thing you should know. The brain scans…"

"They're bonding."

"That would be my guess. But there is no way to know for sure until they awaken."

"Ok, watch them but don't interfere." Simon watched the doctor leave and sank back in the chair. Black jaguar sentinel had found his wolf guide…god help them all.

Simon stood beside the bed watching sentinel and healer sleep. The kid made him uneasy. Sure he had saved Ellison's life and for that Banks was grateful but saving someone's life was a far cry from bonding with that person for life. If what Cassie suspected was true this enigmatic young man was Ellison's guide. Sentinels and guides bonded for life. If they allowed the bonding to take then Jim would be stuck with this kid. His very sanity would rest in the young man's hands. They knew nothing about the kid. Hell, they didn't even know his name, much less where he came from or what he was doing on that planet. There was no way Simon was going to trust his best man to some unknown, possibly criminal castaway. Taking a hand scanner from his pocket he carefully lifted one of the young healer's hands and pressed it to the device. He nodded in satisfaction as the scanner signaled its completion. Pocketing the scanner he returned the young healer's hand to its previous position at Ellison's side and left sickbay. Hurrying to his office he opened a channel to Ranger headquarters and transmitted the scan to his assistant Rhonda. Satisfied that he had done all he could for now Simon settled back in his chair and allowed some of the tension to fade. They had successfully completed their mission. Artemus Station had the antiserum and they would be back at home base within a few hours. By the time he reached his office Rhonda would have the requested information waiting on his desk. Then he would know everything there was to know about their young guest.

 _Ellison moved effortlessly through the thick jungle growth. Glancing down he absently noted the jungle fatigue pants and olive drab tank top he wore. The bandana tied around his head kept the sweat from his eyes as he prowled through the humid clime, a bow clasped in his right hand. He could feel the quiver of arrows strapped to his back. His dog tags gleamed silver against his chest and camouflage paint decorated face and arms. He was a hunter seeking his prey. He could feel the tug deep inside urging him forward. A subtle scent tickled his nose and he followed it deeper into the jungle. From the corner of his eye he saw a large dark shadow pace him, but it caused no fear. The shadow was a part of him and no threat. Relentlessly, he hunted for that which called to him. After what seemed to be hours the jungle thinned and the trail steepened. The pull became stronger and Jim knew, at last, that his goal was near. The jungle fell back revealing a plateau that ended in a deep gorge. A large stone temple dominated the clearing and he could hear the roar of a water fall coming from the direction of the gorge, but he ignored the scenery as his senses fixed on the small figure, dressed in the traditional garb of a Senatobian shaman, standing at the edge of the ravine watching the water tumble down into the river far below. The elusive scent that he had been chasing wrapped around him and drew him to the still figure. But he found himself unable to enter the clearing. Stopped by an unseen force he growled in frustration. His goal was so near and yet so far. From the corner of his eye he saw the jaguar peer at him from the jungle depths. He stared into the creature's golden eyes and suddenly knew what he had to do. Lifting the strap of the quiver over his head he let bow and arrows fall to the ground and suddenly he was free to move. Instantly, he moved forward toward the elusive scent that called to him. Stopping behind the young man he inhaled deeply feeling a peace settle over him. The young man turned and looked up at him with dark blue eyes. He studied the sentinel for a moment then gave a breathtaking smile and stuck out his hand._

 _"Hi, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Blair Sandburg, your guide."_

 _In spite of himself Jim felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Shaking the offered hand he replied. "Jim Ellison…your sentinel." The young guide's laugh was musical and Jim felt his smile widen._

 _"This has got to be a record. I mean I've never heard of a sentinel and guide finding each other while one was bringing the other back from the dead. Much less meeting each other for the first time while unconscious in a healing trance."_

 _Jim had watched bemusedly as the guide's hands flew in expressive gestures as he talked. The kid moved away from the gorge toward the temple and Jim followed. Now he stopped as the meaning of the young guide's words penetrated. "What?"_

 _Blair dropped down onto the stone steps of the temple and patted the area next to him. "What's the last thing you remember?"_

 _Dropping onto the steps beside the guide Jim searched his memories. "I was on Peruvia, there was an attack…"_

 _"Right. You were attacked by a bearcat and he did some major damage man."_

 _Jim glanced down at his undamaged body then back to Blair. "So am I dead?"_

 _Blair laughed. "No way, I worked too hard to keep you alive, you are not dead."_

 _"OK, Chief, let's take this one step at a time; what happened, where are we and what are we doing here?"_

 _"Chief?"_

 _Jim smiled. "I thought it appropriate." Jim smiled indicating the ritual garb decorated with an intricate pattern of beads, natural stones and feathers that the young man wore._

 _Glancing down Blair took in his unusual wardrobe and shrugged. "I see your point." Then shaking his head he dismissed physical appearances for more important concerns. Taking a deep breath he tried to organize his thoughts. "Ok, we can discuss fashion on the spirit plane later, now to answer your questions, I was a castaway on Peruvia. I dreamed that you would be coming there and I knew that you would be hurt." Dark blue eyes filled with pain studied the sentinel. "I couldn't let that happen man. I told Incacha and he organized a rescue party."_

 _"Incacha, the Chopec shaman?"_

 _"Yes, anyway we reached your party just after the attack." The guide's voice softened with emotion. "You were badly hurt."_

 _"I was dying." Ellison studied the young man beside him. He remembered the attack, the pain and knowing that he was going to die. The wounds were too severe; no one could save him. Then he remembered the warm presence and…"You saved me."_

 _The curly head nodded. "I'm an empathetic healer I joined with you and repaired your injuries. Unfortunately, the healing exhausted me and I passed out before I could break the healing link."_

 _"God, Chief, if Simon separates us it could kill you."_

 _"Easy man, Incacha made your boss understand, they haven't tried to separate us." He tilted his head to the side as if listening to something. "We're on your ship, I believe we're heading back to your base. So everything's cool for now."_

 _"OK, so you healed me and Simon brought you back with us to the ship. But that doesn't explain what we're doing here."_

 _"Uh…well…" Blair looked down in embarrassment. "I think that's my fault. I was so concerned with getting to you…keeping you from dying...that I never thought..."_

 _"It's ok Chief." Ellison said softly. Reaching out he laid a hand on the empath's shoulder trying to ease his discomfort. "Didn't think what?"_

 _"I never thought about these." He indicated the torque he was wearing. Turning he watched the large black jaguar glide into the clearing and settle on its haunches in front of them. A few moments later a large silver wolf joined it. "I was so focused on the healing thing I never considered the sentinel thing." At Jim's puzzled look he continued. "You are a black jaguar sentinel and I'm a wolf guide. The moment I linked with you, you came fully online as did I." He shook his head in frustration. "We need to bond but neither of us is in any condition to do so."_

 _"So we wait until we wake up and then bond, I don't see the problem."_

 _"Jim, you are going to be awake within the next few hours but I'm going to be out of it for days. Healing takes a great deal of energy. My body will need to replenish the energy it expended and to recover from the phantom pains of the healing. In short, I'm not going to be any good to you for a least a week."_

 _"Wait a minute, what do you mean phantom pains?"_

 _Blair did not like the accusing look in his sentinel's eyes. He thought about lying but in this realm of the spirits subterfuge was impossible. "After a healing that severe the healer carries ghost pains of the injuries he healed."_

 _"How bad?"_

 _"It's not life threatening, just uncomfortable. My torso, arms, and legs will probably feel like they're badly bruised. I'll be stiff and sore nothing more."_

 _"Damn it Chief." The thought of the young man before him hurting because of him, carrying his pain, cut the sentinel deeply._

 _"Whoa there big guy. I'm a healer it's all part of the package. This has nothing to do with you. Besides we have bigger problems."_

 _"Such as?"_

 _"Such as how do we keep you sane? You're online, I'm unconscious, you're senses are at full strength, but without a bond you will have no control and no one to guide you."_

 _"OK, let's leave that for the moment. You still haven't explained how we got here or exactly where here is."_

 _"It's actually all connected. Besides being guide and healer I'm also a shaman."_

 _"Like Incacha, that explains you knowing I was in trouble." Jim pointed to the young man's clothes. "And the fancy duds."_

 _Blair nodded. "Exactly. Somehow I must have sensed your senses awakening and brought us here to the spirit plane to try to find a way to deal with it."_

 _"Ok, so what do we do?"_

 _"I'm not really sure."_

 _"I think you are, tell me."_

 _Dark blue eyes locked with light blue and Blair sighed in defeat. "I think we were brought to the spirit plane to bond. But Jim, this has never been done. I'm not sure what a bond formed here will be like. Bonding between sentinel and guide is intense; it's an emotional and sensory linkage. You imprint me onto your senses and I join us empathically. Here in this place, it could be a lot more. I'm just not sure. I do know that a bond forged here can never be broken."_

 _Jim reached out and cupped the side of his guide's face in one large hand. "Blair you are my guide there can be no other...ever. What do we have to do?"_

 _Blair stared into the light blue eyes of his sentinel and saw only trust. Rising to his feet he held out his hand and pulled Jim up to stand in front of him. Pushing aside his fear and doubt he opened himself to the shaman side of his soul. Following instincts older than time, he reached up and cupped the left side of his sentinel's face then lay his right palm over the crystal embedded in the silver torque hanging from Jim's neck. Dropping his empathetic barriers he reached out and gently brushed the sentinel's mind. Receiving permission to proceed he began to weave an empathetic linkage between them. As the link snapped into place he could feel the sentinel's emotions flow through his body. He felt the warm caress of a calloused palm as Jim echoed his movements. Blair stood perfectly still as he felt the sentinel wrap his senses around him…memorizing his guide. Sight mapped every feature while sound catalogued the guide's every breath and heart beat. The sentinel inhaled deeply and smell and taste joined to imprint the unique scent that was Blair onto the sentinel's mind as touch memorized the texture of hair and skin. The sentinel gave a small sigh of contentment as his guide was fully recognized and marked. They were now joined as sentinel and guide but something within them called for more. Instincts demanded a deeper joining._

 _Sensing that the sentinel had completed mapping his guide Blair moved to deepen the bonding. Steeling himself Blair dropped the remainder of his mental shields, those that guarded his thoughts and innermost being from others. Then with a silent prayer that his sentinel would not reject him, in this vulnerable state Jim could easily destroy him with a thought; he reached out and joined his mind fully to his sentinel's. He instantly felt Jim's discomfort, the thought of standing bare before another was not an easy concept to accept. It was instinctive for humans to guard their inner selves from others. He paused allowing the sentinel to see into his mind but making no move to move deeper into his. This was Jim's call, Blair had the psi talent, he had the power to forge the bonds between them but only Jim could give him permission to delve deeper into his mind. Blair would never think of violating the sanctity of another's mind. Unlike empathy, which was the reading of emotions only, this bonding would be a total melding of mind and soul. Nothing would remain hidden. He stood exposed and vulnerable for what seemed like forever before he sensed the change in the other's mind._

 _ **I would spare you seeing the darkness within me my guide but I can deny you nothing. I am yours.**_

 _ **There is darkness in all of us as you can see. There is nothing within you that can make me forsake you. I am yours my sentinel.**_

 _Assurance given and received Blair took a mental step forward and two became one._

 _***A curly headed toddler laughed as he was held in the arms of a beautiful red-haired woman._

 _*** Two young boys sat in the lap of a lovely blond-haired lady as she read from a storybook._

 _*** The young boy followed the red-haired woman as they once again moved on. Sadness gripped the young boy as he realized that forming attachments only led to pain, he was destined to always be alone._

 _***The young boy stood silently as a stern faced father told him his mother was gone. He was not worthy of her love and she had abandoned him._

 _***The curly haired six-year old lay on the ground arms clasp protectively over his head, his books strewn around him, as a group of older boys kicked at him and called him vile names. Freak, bastard, Jew to be different was to invite hurt and no one was to be trusted._

 _***The burly ten-year old stood ramrod strait as the angry words of his father washed over him. Face carefully neutral he betrayed none of his inner feelings. To show weakness invited attack._

 _***An eight-year old boy stood on an alien planet holding an ancient drinking vessel up for his professor's inspection. His dark blue eyes gleamed with discovery._

 _***The thirteen-year old football player handed the trophy to his smiling coach as the older man grabbed him in a bear hug. A sense of accomplishment filled him as the older man expressed his pride in him._

 _***Gripping his ticket the thirteen-year old student boarded the flight that would take him to the university that he had attended unofficially for years. He was now of age to attend in person, he was now on his own._

 _***The eighteen-year old hefted the duffle bag over his shoulder and boarded the shuttle that would take him away from the only home and family he had known. The military was his family now._

 _***The young grad student excitedly called to his professor as he finally unlocked the secret of the alien script. Intelligence and confidence shone from his eyes as he translated the alien dialect. This was what he was born to do._

 _***The young soldier smiled as the older man pinned the insignia for the elite commandos to his uniform collar. He could see pride in the older man's eyes. Pride in him and his accomplishments, he was finally where he belonged._

 _***The young student fled through the narrow tunnels as the Katsura invaded the dig site. He watched in horror as his co-workers fell before the aliens' weapons. He couldn't let them have access to the site. Holding the laser in shaking hand he incinerated the dig notes and the artifact that held the key to the ancient Harvester's language. Without the stone the technology locked in the site would remain safe._

 _***The commando moved silently through the enemy camp. With deadly skill he silenced the sentries then signaled his team. Like a well-oiled machine the squad descended on the encampment. Moments later the opposition was neutralized. The secrets that this contingent of Katsura had amassed would never reach their home world._

 _***The weight of the chains dragged on his exhausted body. Around him the suffering of his fellow slaves pulled at his empathetic barriers. He would die in these mines either from the physical abuse or from empathetic overload._

 _***The wound in his thigh shot steams of fire up his leg threatening to send his senses spinning out of control. He was going to die, there was no way he could reach the rendezvous point in time. At least his team was safe._

 _***The ship tumbled wildly as it plummeted toward the planet below. He had succeeded in luring the attacking vessels away from the convoy but a stray asteroid had been his undoing. There was the sound of crumpling metal and then his world exploded in pain._

 _***The sound of an explosion rocked the shuttle then the world tilted as the vessel plunged toward the jungle below. Forcing back his pain he searched the wreckage for survivors. A dagger sliced his heart with every body he pulled from the smoldering craft. As the sun began to sink he turned away from the graves that were now all that remained of his team…his closet friends…his family._

 _The memories came faster and faster as two lifetimes were lived and experienced in a matter of moments. At last the flood of images and feelings abated and Blair pulled back slightly from the link allowing Jim to regain his sense of self. Stepping back he dropped his hands to his sides, physical contact was no longer necessary for the link, and smiled up at the stunned sentinel. Reaching out he gently touched the crystal in Jim's medallion. A large black jaguar gazed out at him but now a silver wolf stood beside the big cat. The final bonding was complete, what had once been two was now one united in mind and spirit forever._

 _Jim gazed into the dark blue eyes of the man he now knew better than he knew himself. There could be no lies between them, no deceptions; he had lived Blair's life; he could trust the young man for he now had no secrets from Jim. Blair had allowed the sentinel to see into his very soul. Jim shook his head for an unemotional guy he was suddenly all feelings._

 _Amusement flooded the link between them and Blair's teasing voice sounded in his mind._ _ **Easy Jim the emotional intensity will fade. When you awaken the memories will fade to your subconscious. If you need or want to know something about me, say my mothers name, then the answer will come to you otherwise the information will stay in your subconscious. We can't have you confusing your life and mine big guy.**_

 _ **OK, I'll take your word for it.**_ _Jim frowned as his companion suddenly paled and swayed. Reaching out he grasped the younger man and eased him down onto the steps. "Blair, easy I've got you, what's wrong?"_

 _Leaning into Jim's strong frame Blair tried to rally his fading strength. He couldn't pass out now they still had one more thing to do. Lifting his head from the firm shoulder he looked up into the worried face of his sentinel. "Sorry, just tired. I've never taken a shamanistic journey while in a healing trance before and we won't even talk about soul bonding on the spirit plane."_

 _"We need to get you back so that you can rest."_

 _"Not yet, we still have one more thing to do." At Jim's puzzled look Blair sighed. "Jim we're bonded but you are still on line and you still need control. Now from your mind I know Marcus taught you the basics. We need to go over those lessons, refresh your memory so to speak. Once I'm sure you have basic control I'll return us to the real world and break the healing link. Since we're on a spacecraft you should be able to monitor my vital signs from anywhere on the ship. You can use my scent and heartbeat as anchors. If you cascade then_ _ **reach for me, you will feel my presence in the back of your mind. Unconscious or not I'll be here for you. OK?**_ _"_

 _Jim smiled as his partner's mental voice echoed in his mind. A few days ago the idea of someone sharing his mind and thoughts would have filled him with horror but that was then and this was now. Besides, it was Blair, his guide's mental presence felt right. "OK, we do the sentinel thing then it's home to bed for you junior."_

 _Blair smacked his sentinel on the arm. "What's with the junior crack, I'm not that young."_

 _"You are to me partner." Jim chuckled at the look on his guide's face then became serious. "OK, so what do I do?"_

 _For the next few minutes Blair guided Jim through the process of using and controlling his senses. Only when the young man believed that Jim had a firm grasp of his sensory dials did he call a halt. "Ok, I think you're ready." The young man reached for the sentinel as a wave of dizziness washed over him and was relieved when strong hands caught and steadied him. "Besides, we're out of time." Looking up the shaman gazed into the light blue eyes of his sentinel. "Time to go home."_

Jim felt a tingling run through his body then suddenly he blinked and opened his eyes. Bright light stabbed into his eyes and he quickly dialed down his sight. As the blurry room resolved itself into the ship's sickbay he felt warmth pressed against his side and looked down to find a young man curled up next to him on the exam bed. At the sight of the curly hair memory clicked into place and he gently caressed the side of the young man's face. "Hey you with me Chief? Come on open those baby blues for me."

At his touch the young man stirred and opened sleep dazed eyes. "'im?"

"Yeah, Chief, it's me."

"Real?"

Jim chuckled at the drowsy question. "Yes, Chief I'm real. Now I need you to do something for me, then you can sleep ok?"

"'kay."

"I need you to break the healing link, can you do that for me?"

The curly head nodded, then one slim hand lifted to ghost across the sentinel's temple. Jim felt a warmth flood his body then the hand dropped. "All gone." The slim hand patted Jim's chest. "Sleep now."

Carefully untangling himself from his companion, Jim eased off the exam table then turned to settle the form of his sleeping guide more comfortably on the narrow bed. "Yes Chief, you can sleep now. Everything's fine, just rest."

Resting his hand on the younger man's chest, Jim smiled as he felt the strong heartbeat of his guide throbbing against his palm. His guide, Jim shook his head as he tried to process all that had happened. Without conscious thought his senses ranged outward seeking and cataloguing the whereabouts of his shipmates. Simon was in his office growling at the budget report he was trying to finish. Rafe and Henri were on the bridge going through the many checks that insured the safety of the ship as they navigated this unpredictable sector of space. Joel was puttering away in the engine room. Jim smiled as he heard the big man humming softly to himself as he tweaked the fuel mixture. Megan was clicking away on her keyboard as she tracked some elusive fact through the ship's database and Welles was in the break room fixing a cup of tea…chamomile if what his nose was telling him was true. Jim was amazed as he effortlessly sorted the intel from his various senses, all thanks to the curly-haired genius sleeping quietly in front of him. Never had his senses been so sharp, the input so clear. Even in the times his senses had turned on, it had never been like this. It was a little daunting and he was glad he didn't have to face this maelstrom of sensory input on his own.

Jim frowned as his attention was pulled back to the sleeping figure. He could feel the minute tremors in the body beneath his hands and protective instincts kicked into gear. His guide was cold. He reached out and rubbed his thumb over the traces of paint and something else marring the young man's cheek. His nostrils flared as he took in the scent of old blood. For the first time he allowed himself to take a close look at his guide. Blood stained hands, clothing and face. Jim looked down at his own tattered and blood soaked garments. He touched his smooth unbroken skin in awe. The kid must have passed out and fallen face first onto Jim's bloody chest. Cassie had scanned them for injury but must have been afraid to try to clean them up. Under the smell of blood Jim detected the odor of fear and exertion, a testament of how hard Blair had fought for his life. A wave of protectiveness welled up in the sentinel. His guide was dirty and cold, that could not be allowed. Lifting the sleeping form into his arms the sentinel strode from the room. His guide needed to be clean and warm so that he could rest, everything else could wait.

Jim breathed a sigh of relief as the door to his quarters slid shut. His guide was now safely within his territory. He would clean the young man up, get him warm and then let him rest. Laying the unconscious empath on the bunk Jim entered the adjacent bathroom and stripped off his soiled clothing and threw it into the recycle unit. After programming a cleanse cycle into the sonic shower, he returned to the main cabin. He would have preferred a real water shower but on a ship this size that was a luxury they couldn't afford. Sonics would have to do. He quickly removed the bloodstained clothing from his guide then carried him into the bathroom. Stepping into the shower he pressed the start button then moaned as pain sliced through his head driving him to his knees. Pain knifed through his ears and his skin felt as if a thousand insects were trying to burrow beneath his skin. Frantically he reached for the dials that controlled his senses but they slipped from his grasp. He huddled on the floor of the shower clutching his guide as his senses spiraled out of control. Time lost all meaning, as his world became unceasing pain. Then he felt a warm presence in the back of his mind as his guide stirred drawn by the sentinel's distress. A soft voice whispered in his mind drawing him from his torment. Reaching for the elusive voice he became aware of a soft thumping noise underlying the din of sound assaulting him. Jim focused on the faint beat pushing aside the discordant noise letting the soft thumping become the only sound he heard. A familiar scent teased his nose and the sentinel clung to it like a drowning man would cling to a life preserver. Focusing on the distinct heartbeat and scent of his guide the deluge of sensory input steadied and he was able to picture the control dials in his mind. Guided by the whispered voice he gradually turned down his sense of hearing and touch. This time the dials responded to his commands and the sensory onslaught abated leaving only the normal sounds of the sonic shower behind. Jim huddled on the shower floor for a few moments then slowly regained his feet. In the back of his mind he could feel the link with his guide go quiescent as Blair withdrew. The sentinel tightened his hold on the unconscious young man; even in this state his guide had responded to his need and talked him back from the edge of oblivion, providing a lifeline to sanity. Holding Blair close he stood still as the sonic waves cleansed their bodies. At the end of the cycle the shower clicked off and Jim stepped from the unit. Reentering the main cabin he laid his guide on the bunk then turned to rummage through his chest. Pulling out a pair of sweat pants he quickly donned them then turned and pulled a second set of sweats from the drawer. Crossing to the bunk he worked the too big clothing onto the sleeping guide. Grabbing two blankets from a locker he piled them onto the young man and smiled as Blair sighed and snuggled deeper into the warm cocoon. Brushing his fingers against one exposed cheek Jim nodded in satisfaction as he noted the tremors were now gone and the skin was no longer cool to the touch. Satisfied that his guide was now safe, clean and warm the sentinel relaxed. With a start Ellison realized that he had not checked in with Simon since regaining consciousness. He needed to find out what had happened since he was attacked on the planet. Grabbing a t-shirt and socks from the drawer he quickly finished dressing. Checking on Blair he determined that the young man was sleeping deeply and comfortably. He turned toward the door and stopped as the sound of an approaching heartbeat registered. Moments later he detected the scent of cigars and grinned. Stepping to the door he opened it just as his commanding officer prepared to knock. "Hi Simon, I was just on my way to see you."

Simon stared at the smiling form of his friend and blinked. Dressed in t-shirt and sweats Jim Ellison leaned against the doorframe watching him with amusement. "Jim, is everything all right? You disappeared from sickbay, we were worried."

"Everything's fine Captain." Ellison moved back and waved Banks into the cabin. "Blair was cold. Not to mention we were both dirty and covered in blood, not a comfortable way to rest."

"You broke out of sickbay because the kid was cold? Wait a minute...Blair?"

Jim pointed to the figure on the bunk. "Blair is my guide and before you ask a lot has happened while I've been sleeping. I'm not sure I understand it all but the gist is Blair is my guide and we're bonded. I'm going to need a gallon of coffee before I even try to go into the details. As for your first question; yes. It seems that more than just my senses are online, my sentinel instincts are also now working as well. Shipboard air is a little on the chilly side for someone who has spent the last eight months in a tropical rainforest. He may be a healer but he can still get sick." Jim shrugged. "I know I should have checked in with you and Cassie as soon as I awoke, but all I could think of was getting him somewhere warm, clean and safe."

"OK, I think I understand." Simon glanced from the sleeping figure on the bunk to his best detective. "I guess we're all going to have to make some adjustments. We can't ignore the fact that you're a sentinel anymore." Simon chuckled. "It's not like I didn't know you were a sentinel before now. I guess I just forgot exactly what that meant. You're no longer governed by only rules and regulations. Looks like I need to brush up on my sentinel lore. The next time those instincts of yours cut in at least maybe I'll have some idea what's happening."

"Thanks Simon." Two small words but they conveyed a world of meaning. He was still Simon's friend and a valued member of his team. Instead of backing away Simon was willing to take the journey into the world of sentinels and guides with him. This time his family would not reject him.

"Ok, now I want you to report to sickbay and let Welles verify that all your marbles are still intact then we'll see about finding a pot of coffee and you can fill me in on just what I've gotten myself into."

"Aye, aye Sir." Casting out his senses Ellison verified that his guide was still resting comfortably then turned and accompanied his commanding officer from the cabin. Stopping outside the door he threw the locking mechanism. Seeing Simon's questioning look he shrugged. "I know it's silly, that no one onboard is a threat, but I have to know he's safe."

"It's a sentinel thing?"

"Yes sir."

With a nod Simon turned and began walking toward sickbay, Jim quickly falling into step beside him. Life as he knew it had suddenly taken a decided turn. Simon wasn't sure he was ready for the tale Jim was going to tell him. He had no doubts that it was going to be bizarre and something Simon would wish he had never known. Jim Ellison had always been unique and Simon had already guessed that his bonding to their young castaway had been far from a normal bonding between sentinel and guide. He would have preferred to bury his head in the sand and pretend that nothing untoward had happened but Simon knew that would be unfair to Jim. Ellison was his friend as well as an officer under his command. He owed it to his friend to stand by him no matter how strange the road became.

Twenty minutes later Jim sat on an exam bed in sickbay pulling on his shirt while Cassie and Simon conferred in her office. Without conscious thought Ellison sent his hearing out to monitor the conversation.

"So you're saying everything's fine?" Simon's voice was loud and clear to the sentinel.

"He's slightly anemic but it's nothing worse than what you would expect of someone who had donated a pint to the local blood bank and his weight is down by a few pounds. Actually there is nothing wrong with him that rest and a few good meals can't cure; he's disgustingly healthy."

"OK, so he's physically fine. What about mentally…this bonding thing?"

"Psychological testing and brain scans show normal patterns that are consistent with his last profile. There are indications of an empathic link, which I would expect to see in a bonded sentinel but honestly Captain from everything I've seen Ellison is fine. I don't know what happened while he was unconscious or how he could be bonded but what I can tell you; is that he appears to be the same old Jim Ellison we know and love with one noticeable difference. His sentinel senses are fully on line and operating at peak performance. I don't know how this Blair did it but Ellison has remarkable control for a newly awaken sentinel."

"So you're saying his behavior is normal?"

"For a sentinel…yes sir."

"Ok, doctor, thank you."

Jim pulled his hearing back as he heard the door to the office open. He stood as his commander entered the exam area.

"Well Jim looks like you get a clean bill of health." Simon fixed the sentinel with his best 'I want answers and I want them now' look. "I have orders to fatten you up so let's get that coffee and you can tell me a story while you eat."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Simon sighed. "No, but I think I'd better."

With a nod Ellison followed Simon from the room. It was a short trip to the mess hall and Jim used the time to order his thoughts. By mutual consent conversation was light while the two men ate. When both were full they retired to Simon's office. Banks poured two cups of coffee then settled at his desk. Taking the chair in front of the desk Ellison sipped his coffee then stared into the depths of his cup. Time to stop stalling and tell all. Taking a deep breath he related everything that had happened to him since being attacked in the clearing on Peruvia. When he was done he looked up and met Simon's eyes. "I know it sounds crazy sir but it's the truth, all of it."

Simon just looked at the lieutenant for a moment too stunned by what he had been told to react. His first thought was to haul him in for a full psych evaluation but then he realized that Welles had already performed such testing. OK, so Jim was neither insane nor deluded that left only one valid conclusion … what he had experienced was real. Damn he was going to need something stronger than coffee to deal with this. Turning to the small refrigerator he kept in the office he fished out two beers and handed one to Jim.

Taking a deep swallow of the golden liquid he tried to organize his thoughts. "OK, so our young guest is a shaman as well as a guide and healer and was able to initiate the bonding even though you were both unconscious."

"Yes sir."

"All right I can accept that you are now a bonded sentinel and that this Blair is your guide. After all brain scans don't lie. But this other stuff, I've never heard of anything like this happening between a sentinel and guide before."

"Simon, Blair and I are not like other sentinels and guides. I'm just now realizing that we never have been. What we have is unique, but please believe me when I tell you, it is perfectly normal ... for us."

"Damn it Jim, how can you sit there and tell me it is perfectly normal to have a total stranger running around inside your head? For god's sake man you know nothing about this kid and now you're mind-linked with him…your every thought and feeling is open to him. And from what you've told me there is no way to shut off or break this link… it's for life. How can I not be worried?"

Ellison studied the label on the bottle in his hand for a moment then looked up to meet the worried eyes of his captain and friend. "That's where you're wrong Captain. I know all about Blair, he has no secrets from me, or I from him. Hell Simon I experienced the kid's life, I know him better than I know myself. Blair is an empath and healer that alone would make it hard for him to cause harm to another. You don't hurt someone when you feel their pain and as a healer he would be driven to heal any wounds he inflicted. Kinda counter productive wouldn't you say? But beyond all that Blair is my guide. He is genetically programmed to protect me. He won't betray or hurt me Simon…he can't."

Simon sighed this was way beyond him. Ellison was now a sentinel and Blair was his guide. He might not understand everything that was happening between the two but he wasn't required to. Ellison needed the kid to function so Simon would try to accept the kid's presence. Jim was too good a friend and too good a detective to lose. If that meant that he had to accept that his best detective was now mind-bonded, god the thought still gave him the creeps, as well as empathically linked to a long-haired kid he'd only met in a dream, well stranger things had happened though at the moment Simon was at a loss to think of anything stranger than this.

"Ok Jim I can't say I understand all of this but if you say the kids ok then he's ok."

The sentinel visibly relaxed at his boss's words. "Thanks Simon. I know it's hard to take in all at once but give Blair a chance, you won't be disappointed."

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Banks smiled. "After all you're the one that has to live with him in your head."

Jim chuckled. "I hear you sir. I think my life just took a turn into the bizarre."

"You don't seem too concerned by the detour."

Ellison shrugged. "What can I say? By all rights I should be freaking out right about now, but somehow, I don't know, it just feels right." He shook his head. "I can't explain it captain but Blair and I belong together."

"Good thing since you're stuck with each other. Now what are you going to do with the kid. We dock in two hours. Do you know where he's from, anyone we should notify?"

"I'll be taking him home with me." At the captain's surprised look he continued. "The healing left him drained. Plus he'll be suffering ghost pains from my injuries. He'll be stiff, sore and prone to nodding off at odd moments for the next week or so, he shouldn't be on his own."

"What about family? Surely there's someone we can call to look after him?"

Ellison shook his head. "His mother is a wanderer, it would take a great deal of time and luck to track her down. Besides she doesn't have a place of her own. He's been on his own a long time, Simon. Fortunately, he's currently working at Rainier University on Cascade. He was returning from a three-month sabbatical to visit one of his professors when he crashed on Peruvia. All of his stuff is in storage and he let his apartment go, so no he doesn't have anywhere else to go." Ellison's expression hardened. "Besides he's my guide, there is no way I'm letting him run around sick and hurting on his own."

Banks held up his hands placatingly. Dealing with sentinel instincts was like walking in a minefield. "Easy Jim, I was just asking. I'm sure Blair will appreciate having someone look after him."

Jim gave an amused snort, his earlier defensiveness forgotten. "You don't know Blair. The kid's far too stubborn and independent for his own good. He won't appreciate being fussed over." The sentinel's expression sobered. "He's always taking care of everyone else Simon but he's never had anybody to take care of him."

"Well maybe it's time he did Jim." He motioned to the door. "Now why don't you get out of here and go check on the kid. I'll let you know when we land. I have a car waiting for us at the spaceport. I'll give the two of you a lift to the loft."

Rising Ellison headed to the door then paused to look back at his friend and boss. "Thanks Simon." Then he was gone.

Simon leaned back in his chair and stared at the door through which his best detective had just exited and tried to process everything that he had learned over the past few minutes. Ok so Ellison was now a bonded sentinel and while the bonding might be unconventional it appeared to be just what his detective needed. Simon pictured the big ex-commando fussing around the small curly-haired guide and chuckled. His smile grew and he felt the last of his reservations fade. The young guide appeared to be just what the gruff hard-ass ex-commando needed. He would have to find an excuse to drop by the loft when Blair was awake. It would be educational to watch the two together. With a lighter heart Banks returned to his paperwork. They would be in Cascade in a couple of hours and he was looking forward to getting home.

The first thing to penetrate Blair's sleep-fogged mind was that he was lying on something soft. Blinking open his eyes he stared at the unfamiliar surroundings. He was lying on a futon in a small room he was sure he had never seen before. Where was he? The last he remembered he had been on Peruvia. His mind felt like mush but he struggled to recall what had happened to him. Slowly he began to remember…his premonition…rushing to the clearing…healing his sentinel. Blair felt a jolt of joy and excitement run through him…his sentinel. He had found his sentinel and they had bonded. The memories came faster now. The trip to the ship, awakening on the spirit plane and the soul bonding with his sentinel all came back to him in a rush. Reaching out with his mind he opened the mental link connecting him to his sentinel. A feeling of well-being and contentment flooded through him and he relaxed. Jim was in the outer room. Wherever he was his sentinel was near and unworried. Blair yawned and struggled to sit up. Now that he was awake he was thirsty. He tried to lever himself up but a sharp stab of pain froze him and he flopped back to the bed. Clinching his teeth he couldn't stop the low moan that escaped his tightly compressed lips. God, everything hurt. The door to the room suddenly opened and a worried sentinel appeared.

"Blair?"

"I'm okay Jim. Just a little stiff."

Ellison settled onto the side of the bed and studied the pain lines etched into the youthful face then shook his head. "Cut the bull Chief. That was more than just being a little stiff. Where does it hurt?"

With a resigned sigh Blair gave up the charade. He could feel the sentinel's senses wrapping around him mapping every vital sign and tracing the movement of muscles and nerves. "Ok, so everything hurts. But it's nothing to be alarmed about. I'm not injured…it just feels like I am. It will fade in time. I just forgot and moved too fast."

Jim couldn't suppress the wave of guilt that he felt as he studied his hurting guide. Blair was suffering because of him. A sharp blow to his shoulder snapped him from his morose thoughts. "Enough with the guilt trip man. This is so not your fault. A little discomfort is the price of being a healer, it'll pass but in the meantime I could really use your help man."

"Whatever you need Chief."

"Great," He lifted a hand to the sentinel. "I seem to be having a little trouble getting vertical at the moment. Want to give me a hand big guy?"

Rising to his feet Jim grasped the offered hand and helped the hurting guide to his feet. A strong arm steadied the wobbly young man then guided him out of the room. Once moving some of the stiffness began to fade and Blair's movements became surer. Stopping outside the door he glanced around the spacious loft in admiration. "Nice man. Uh, which way to the facilities?"

With a smile Ellison pointed his guide in the direction of the bathroom. "Take your time. I'll see about rustling us up something to eat. You must be starved."

"Thanks man." As Blair made his way slowly to the bathroom Ellison headed to the kitchen. He didn't know how long Blair would be awake and he was determined to get as many calories into the younger man as he could.

A few moments later Blair made his way back to the living room and stood for a moment taking in the décor. Kind of Spartan but nice, he decided. "Have a seat on the couch." Following Ellison's instructions Blair hobbled over to the couch and gingerly lowered himself down. He sighed as he leaned back into the soft cushions. God, he was tired and every movement hurt. This was the part of healing that he could do without. He glanced up as Jim set a tray on the coffee table and joined him on the sofa. Blair smiled; a little fatigue and pain were a small price to pay for the miracle sitting next to him.

Ellison handed him a tall glass of chilled liquid. "Drink up, it's full of electrolytes and other good stuff. Cassie said you'd need to drink plenty of fluids and that I should encourage you to eat whenever you were awake. So dig in."

Blair chuckled then took a drink of the cool liquid. He was thirsty and the drink didn't taste half bad. He finished about half the glass then turned to eye the sandwiches Jim had made. He wasn't really hungry but he knew that he needed to eat. Besides he doubted that Ellison would let him get away without eating. The sentinel was in mother hen mode and he was going to look after his guide whether the guide wished to be looked after or not. He managed to get down half a sandwich and finished the rest of his drink before fatigue once again began to pull him under. He was vaguely aware of a large hand removing the glass from his hand and easing him down onto the comfortable sofa. He felt something warm and soft being draped over him then sleep began to pull him down.

Just before he drifted off he heard the voice of his sentinel murmuring in his ear. "Welcome home Chief. Just rest …everything's going to be fine."

Blair smiled and snuggled deeper into the soft cushions. Home…he had always wanted a home but had feared that such a place would be forever denied him. Now Jim was giving him a place to belong and Blair knew that he had finally found the only home he would ever need. With a contented sigh the young guide, healer, shaman drifted into a peaceful sleep guarded by his watchful sentinel.


End file.
